Strangeness and Charm
by konekoxsasaki
Summary: Formerly Sweet Dreams , My Doctor 2. The Doctor finally got Rose back, but what's the damage? And what about the metacrisis and his threats? Will the Doctor ever gain his happy-ever-after? Fate has still to play it's part, and it may never allow the two the happiness they desire.
1. Back to normal?

**A/n: hey guys, I'm back, after a nice holiday in sunny Lanzarote, and I'm ready to do my best in this sequel for you! Enjoy! As of yet , this story is unnamed, but all ideas are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Doctor Who? Haha...**

"Go,go,gogogogogogogo, Go!"

The Doctor yelled insanely, and unnecessarily, considering that his companions were already way ahead of him, sprinting full out for the nearest shelter.

Behind him came the hunting cry of a group of velociraptors, as they gave chase to their prey. He wildly brought out his sonic as one got too close, shining the green light into it's reptilian eye and temporarily blinding it. It stumbled, falling in front of him , but he didn't slow, jumping over the dinosaur and speeding up. It took him seconds to catch up with his group, taking Roses hand and yanking her faster as she began to lag behind.

"Geronimo, Rose, don't slow!"

"I...can't...breathe...!"

She slowed slightly again , this time almost tripping, only to be yanked up by her other hand.

"Allons-y!"

John gripped her hand firmly as they all reached the cover of trees, in the distance they could see the TARDIS, all lovely and blue, waiting patiently for their return. Their preferably safe return.

They were laughing, so close to safety, as it went horribly wrong.

Amy had somehow fallen just a few metres behind, she determinedly ran on, thoughts of how she was going to strangle a certain Time Lord once they made it back.

All it took was one tree root , a seconds lapse in concentration; then she was falling, falling fast, hitting the ground with an 'oomph'.

And then she was staring into the face of a monster, its beady eyes staring hungrily at her, its teeth parting as it called triumphantly. It was all she could see, all she could hear, apart from her own heart drumming in her ears. It suddenly burst forwards, teeth heading straight for her leg , and she screamed-

- before realising that she wasn't actually feeling any pain, which she supposed she would if sharp needle-like objects had lodged in her leg. Which meant... She hadn't been bitten?

Then she realised she was rocking, side to side , almost as though she was being carried...she sneaked a peek through one eye. When had she closed them?

Johns face was above hers, serious and adrenaline-filled, as he carried her to safety.

He looked down at her as they entered the TARDIS.

"You alright?" he asked softly and she nodded, gazing gratefully into his eyes as Rory ran up to them.

"Oh my god, don't ever scare me like that again! I thought-"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Rory, you're far too nervous for your own good. Let me down?"

John gently did as she asked, and she winked at him.

"Thank you."

He nodded silently and walked away, over to where the Doctor was patting Rose on the back.

"It's okay, Rose, you've definitely gotten stronger in the past weeks. You'll be keeping up with me again in no time."

She coughed out a breath frustratedly, leaning forwards onto her knees.

"I...would have...died...cos I...couldn't run...fast enough..!"

He continued to pat her back, and kissed the top of her head.

"No you wouldn't. I would have fought them all off for you. Trust me, you were perfectly safe."

Rose smiled, breathing a little easier as John reached the pair.

"Rose? "

She stiffened as John reached out a hand.

"Don't touch me!"

He sighed tiredly, and glanced at the Doctor, who avoided his gaze.

"I-it's fine , Rose, we're safe "

She turned away, seething, then turned back to face him, eyes sharp and burning.

"I almost wasn't. I almost fell behind. Wanna know why?"

John frowned.

"Oi, Amy almost died too, thank you, you were safe. I wouldn't have let-"

She continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"I couldn't run because I've been comatose for god knows how long. And I was comatose because a certain wannabe Time Lord decided to kidnap me, drag me through the void, then mess around in my head to bring out the time vortex. And that was your fault. So don't act all worried about me. Cos I don't want your sympathy."

She moved away , to see if Amy was alright, leaving the Doctor and John together, not looking at one another awkwardly.

"She... Did have a point. Slightly."

John scoffed.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I'm aware, but I am working my way back into the story, still unclear whats going to happen, or who is going to turn up. Send in any requests, you'd be a life saver!<strong>

**See the button? You know what to do!**

**Konekoxsasaki**


	2. Girlie chats aren't always helpful

**Disclaimer:Don't own it. If I did, you'd never hear the end of it XD**

**Sorry for the wait, but I've been searching for a good name... Any ideas, please tell me! Also, been watching the New Series of Doctor Who, and am so far , not really that impressed, which is quite disappointing, because, the more I get bored with it, the less I want to write for it -.- Fingers crossed it gets better, eh?**

**On with the chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rose? You in here?"<p>

Amy knocked tentatively on the door of the Entertainment room, and was rewarded by a sound of scuffling, then a quiet sob. Worried, she slipped through the door, glancing around for the source.

The main screen was on, illuminating the figure in the centre. But what caught her attention was what the screen was showing. It was John,

' Is it even on?' Roses voice came laughingly from off screen, and he grinned.

It wasn't just a smile though. It was a full-out, 10,000 Watt grin that somehow managed to take her breath away. He was so _happy_. His eyes shone with mirth and proud adoration as he waved cheekily at the screen.

"The little light is on, Rose! I think you've mastered the art of the video recording device."

He was rewarded by a hand coming on-screen, obviously Rose's, as she aimed a playful swipe at him .

"Shut up! You couldn't get the bloody thing to work neither!"

He ducked sideways, avoiding the hand, before decisively taking it and pulling. Rose fell into view, as the camera shook with the movement, taking a moment to straighten out. She laughed, and then grinned, an odd little smile with her tongue poking between her teeth. Amy felt tears welling in her eyes, blurring her vision as she saw the way they looked at one another, as though each were the others dream come true.

"What was that for?" She giggled unrestrainedly, and he put his arm around her, gazing down at her with something close to worship.

"Oh, you know!" He motioned broadly around. "Just little old me in view? How boring's that? It's always better with two."

She giggled again, and their eyes sparkled with a private joke, as he gestured at their surroundings.

"Besides, how are you going to see this _fantastically _brilliant view, if you're stuck behind the camera all the time? I'd have flown us all the way here for nothing."

There was another sob from the figure in the centre of the room as the screen-Rose raised an eyebrow and replied saucily.

"You didn't fly us here, you just failed to get us to Barcelona again and we're makin' do with this."

He pulled a face that was somehow adorable, and insulted at the same time.

"Rose Tyler, are you implying I can't fly my very own Time Ship, hmmm?"

She shrugged.

"Nope. I'm _tellin' _you you can't fly your own Time Ship."

Before he could reply, the camera began to fizz and hiss, a line of static playing across the screen, and the image froze, leaving the pair staring at one another in mid-conversation.

Amy moved further into the room, listening sadly to the present Rose holding back a tide of sobs. She reached out a hand to the girl seated in the comfortable chairs, her shoulders hunched in on herself in anguish, her hands crossed and gripping her own forearms, as if she could hold herself together with that simple motion.

"H-hey? It's okay, Rose..."

The girl jumped, swinging round with wide eyes to face Amy.

"Wh-When did you...?" She swallowed, eyes watering, and Amy settled herself into the seat next to her.

"Not long ago. I did knock, but I guess you didn't hear..."

Rose nodded and they sat for a moment in silence, both staring at the screen. At the man in the pinstripe suit and trenchcoat.

Finally, Amy worked up the courage to speak.

"H-he's happy there, isn't he?"

"We both were." Rose smiled sadly.

"What happened, then? Why's he all angry and moody now?"

Rose blinked, then glanced at Amy, understanding beginning to light her features.

"You mean John , don't ya? He was never _happy."_

Amy frowned.

"But, the video—"

"That ent John. Course it ent." Rose laughed joylessly. "That up there's the Doctor."

She didn't say the words 'My Doctor', but Amy still heard it, still saw the possessive flash in her eyes.

"Look," Amy shook her head. "You do know that makes _no _sense, right? That can't be him."

"Why not?"

"Because that isn't possible."

Rose gave her an exasperated look.

"You're in a wooden box that's bigger on the inside, and happens to be a Time machine driven by a 909 year-old Time Lord with two hearts. I think we've gone past impossible, Amy."

"Alright. Okay, I'll give you that. How, though?"

Rose took a deep breath, leaning back in her chair.

"He regenerated." Taking a look at Amy's blank face he elaborated. " It's this trick, see, that Time Lords can do. It's their way of cheatin' death...They... " She pursed her lips, looking for the best way to explain. " Every cell in their body changes. Everythin'. Whole new body."

"What? Just like that?" Amy's voice dripped with sarcasm, until she saw that Rose wasn't joking. "Right. Okay. Guess it explains how he 'died'." Rose blinked, startled. "Yeah, don't ask. Long story."

"Oh. Right."

They sat again in silence; Rose picking at her top, and Amy twisting her hair, trying to work up the courage to say what she'd come here to say.

"Rose?"

"mmm?" She sounded as though she'd been pulled from some elaborate train of thought.

"Why are you so horrible to him? John. I mean, besides the fact that he did what he did." She took a deep breath. "Because it only takes a minute to see how sorry he is. And it kinda sounds like he had his reasons..."

Rose nodded.

"I know he's sorry. And that he had reasons."

Her forced calm made Amy angry.

"So, why?"

" 'Cos I got my own reasons."

Amy jumped up furiously.

"Is that it? That's so, so..."

"So _what, _Amy?"

Rose jumped up, fists clenched, and they stood, nose to nose, both breathing deeply.

"He did what he did 'cos he loves you, Rose. Even if it were wrong, he deserves _some _credit for that. " Amy scoffed, glaring as she turned to walk out. "The Doctor made you out to be so compassionate and kind... but you're just a vindictive little—"

Rose reached out, pulling Amy back and yelling.

"I'm horrible to him because I just _can't—_He isn't the Doctor. He's a clone. But I look at him, and can see it. My old Doctor. An' that hurts. They're so different Amy. John isn't my Doctor, an' I'm scared that if I let him get close, I'll forget that. Then we'll both get hurt even more than we are now. So, I'm sorry, but I h-have to do this, or..."

She choked up, the tears beginning to overwhelm her, and she released Amys hand, heading for the door, at the exact moment it opened. The Doctor and John both peered through, faces almost identical in concern, and the Doctor moved to wrap his arms around her.

"Hey! Hey, now, shhh, whats this? We heard shouting, and—Rose?"

She avoided his arms and ran, down the corridor and towards the bedrooms.

John made as if to follow her, but the Doctor was already moving, chasing after her, and he decided better of it, turning to Amy.

His eyes were impossibly dark, stormy, and Amy tried to swallow. Her mouth was suddenly way too dry as his gaze zeroed in on her.

"Alright, what happened?"

She gulped, and sat down. This could take a while, if her suddenly speeding heart was any indication.

**Naughty, naughty Amy... **

**Anyhoo, you know the drill. Reviews are much appreciated, and more often than not, inspire me XD**

**Until next time...**

**konekoxsasaki**


	3. Goodbye

**Disclaimer- 'Tis not mine.**

**AN- Unfortunately, my iPod is kaput. Yep. Kaput. So I've lost everything I've written. I can remember most of it, but I ask for your patience as I sort it out. **

**Also, I noticed some backlash from me saying that the new series is a bit rubbish. I simply meant that, compared to Tennant and Russell T Davies, this isn't really getting me all that excited. However, the last episode, with the TARDIS? Loved it XD **

**On with the show, then.**

The Doctor hurried down corridor after corridor, following the gentle telepathic nudges that the TARDIS was sending him.

Rose had disappeared from view mere minutes ago, and he had quickly lost her in the twists and turns – and ups and downs- of his home. 700 years, and he still lost his way. Although, he reasoned, he knew _roughly _where he was... kind of. Lets see, he'd taken a left, then a right at the pool, then three lefts past the squash courts, and a set of stairs, and then a... Sighing, he placed a hand lovingly on the nearest wall.

"_Where _are you taking me, old girl? Hmmm? Where's Rose got to? You know whats upset her?"

The lights blinked for a moment, and he felt the TARDIS groan slightly, making his lip quirk. He patted the wall and moved onwards.

"Never mind, pity you can't just talk, eh?"

He hurried along the last corridor, seeing the door at the end sliding shut. He hesitantly entered the room, eyes widening as he gazed around.

Well, _this _was a surprise.

Rose was slumped in the old captains chair of his previous regenerations console room. Her eyes were puffy and dark in the dim orange light, as she stared into the rotor blankly. She didn't seem to notice his presence as she whispered.

"I miss you, you know. Even if you can't hear me."

She sniffed, and the Doctor hung back, hiding behind a strut as she continued. He remembered this from last time, how she had spoken to his ninth regeneration , said goodbye in this exact same way. It was just something she had to do, he had realised as he had hid in a similar way, listening to her gentle words and near tears. She wouldn't be able to move on without it.

"He wasn't ever you. He tried though, Doctor, he really tried. He'd find new things every day, he even built the TARDIS again... but he _left. _And he – he scares me. That look in his eyes, it's like he's gonna lock me up. S'pose he already did, in a way. "

The Doctor frowned, trying to piece together everything she was saying.

"I know you're still here. You're still brilliant, and you'll always be my Doctor, just like I told you last time."

Her voice hitched, and the Doctor watched her face contort in her emotion.

"But I still mourn ya. I-I'll never see _you _again, and Amy wants me to be friendly with a man that's wearin' your face, that b-brilliant face—"

Her shoulders twitched as she sobbed, and the Doctor moved, acting as though he'd only just walked in.

"Rose? You in here?"

She jumped violently, and scrubbed at her eyes.

"Doctor?"

_Yup, it's me, the coward, too scared you'll leave me to comfort you._ He thought. Instead he nodded and wandered over.

"What are you doing in here? How did you even find it? All the old desktops get deleted..."

She glanced around, still scrubbing at her smudged mascara, and his heart leapt painfully in his chest. He wasn't even trying to solve this. He was just running away. Again.

"Uhhh..." She cleared her throat. "I dunno. I think she opened it up again for me. So, I can just...I can just feel a bit more at home."

He swallowed back a yell, and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Believe me, Rose. This is your home for as long as you want it."

She chuckled and her arms reached around him, tugging him closer.

"You know I mean forever."

"Forever."

He held her as tight as he could, feeling her shake in his arms. Amy had upset her by talking about John, he realised , and kissed her forehead.

She made a soft sound of contentment, then gazed sharply up at him, eyes sparking beneath the unshed tears. Oh,, he knew this look.

"You know...You said you were gonna kiss me."

Oh, He loved this look.

"Did I, really?" He felt his lip quirk, her eyes followed the motion as her own lips stretched into a familiar grin. All it was missing was...

"Yep. As much as possible you said."

Her tongue darted between her teeth and he fought back a small moan. There it was.

"Well," He murmured, mind desperately trying to stay coherent. " I suppose, I'm a man of my word."

He leaned forwards, so ready to feel her lips against his again, to feel them against his for the first time, in a way.

It wasn't going to come.

**If I recieve some lovely reviews, I promise the next chapter will be over 1,500 words. So, I'll be waiting for you XD**


	4. Ssoap bubble!

**Disclaimer- I definitely do not own Doctor Who. I totally want to though.**

**So , as promised, over 1,500 words. Or quite close to XD**

"Doctor!"

The Time Lord in question cursed, lips just inches from Rose's highly tempting ones.

Why now? Why, when he was _so close_ to a real kiss with the woman he loved? Because, technically speaking, they hadn't had those blindingly lovely, oh-so-real kisses yet. They were quite literally all in her head. Which meant he had yet to feel her lips on these new ones.

He'd been kissed before, yes. But that had been..._wierd_. Totally wrong. It had been _Amy's _lips on his. Little Amy Pond who had cooked him fish fingers and custard in the middle of the night. Little Amy Pond who didn't even think to care that she was cooking for a strange, raggedy man who had crashed his alien blue box on her aunts garden shed. It had been perhaps the wrongest kiss he'd ever experienced, it felt like how kissing a daughter or a favourite niece might feel. Because that's what she was to him.

Rose sighed, eyes blazing suddenly. Her fingers clenched, digging into his shirt, before pushing him away as she sighed.

"Go on. Best see what's up before he pulls a fit."

The Doctor pouted, then tapped her nose with a finger.

"This... we will continue later. I promise."

"Yeah. You better. Or I might try kissing ol' Rory out there." Rose winked saucily and wandered out, leaving the Doctor to wonder how in the universe women could move so curvily.

"We've got mail."

John twirled a small glowing cube around his hands, eyebrows raised cheekily, in a move so reminiscent of the previous Doctor that even Rose smiled. The Doctor hurried over, snatching the box with an 'aha!', before lifting it to his face, gazing at it with crossed eyes.

"It's a message, from...oh my."

Amy pulled Rory with her as she leant closer.

"What?"

The Doctors eyes were shining with wonder, an infinite hope alight as he stared into the little white box. How could something so impossibly simple stir so strong an emotion? John moved closer, reaching into his pocket and donning his geeky specs, frowning, his emotions almost the polar opposite of the Time Lords.

"Doctor? Wha' is it?" Rose shuffled slightly closer, peering over his other shoulder, too curious to care that she was millimetres from John.

His voice was breathy, awestruck as he murmured.

"It's a...a...heh."

John took over, hoarsely muttering with wide eyes.

"It's a distress call. From a Time Lord."

The Doctor continued breathily.

"See that snake? The mark of the Corsair."

The humans exchanged a glance. Time Lords? M-more of them?

John glanced at the Doctor as they both began to run around the console, steering the TARDIS in perfect sync.

"Fantastic bloke! Had that tattoo in every regeneration, remember?"

That was John, pumping the lever, as the Doctor typed frantically on the old typewriter, nodding.

"Didn't feel like himself unless he had it." The Doctor paused, then shrugged. "Or herself a couple of times..."

Amy, Rory and Rose stepped back, moving together as the two aliens piloted the TARDIS wildly through the vortex, talking to one another like old friends, as though all their strife had never happened.

They spoke together.

"Oh, she was a _baaaad _girl!"

The TARDIS suddenly flung it's occupants across the room, Amy just managing to grip the railing, and Rory clinging to her. Rose fell forwards, hands flying out to grip the console, but accidently hitting both the Doctor and Johns' hands. Before she could shift them away, their fingers entwined, the two men holding her safely as the TARDIS groaned.

Then all was still. Too still.

"What just happened?"

Amy whispered as the TARDIS lights dimmed, all sound, all warmth, all the _life _drained out of the room. Rose and John stared up at the central column in horror, and his hand tightened on hers, a reflex reaction.

"No. Oh, please, not again."

Rose shook her head firmly.

"We cant be. We just _can't."_

The Doctor tightened his own grip, making her look at him. Amy tugged Rory to the console, until they all stood looking at him.

"Everyone alright?"

There was a murmur of assent and he looked up at the central column,

"She's just...gone. It's like the matrix has been ...taken?"

"Taken."

Rose took a deep breath, then pulled out f their grip, running to the door. The rest all turned to follow her, and John stormed forwards.

"Rose! You've no idea what's out there."

She placed a hand on the door.

"John. The last time this happened where were we?"

He froze, then groaned.

"Pete's world."

"Pete's world. Mum could be out there."

The Doctor swallowed past a lump in his throat and walked past his companions to Rose, taking her hand lightly.

"Rose. I'm so sorry. But this isn't Pete's world. It's somewhere completely new."

She looked into his eyes, searching for any trace of deception, and her own eyes began to water when she found none.

"There's no way?"

"I'm sorry."

"None at all?"

His hearts tugged painfully at that broken puppy dog look in her eyes, begging him to tell her it was okay.

"Rose, we're in a universe attached to our own."

"Wha'?"

She pushed against the door, stepping out into the darkness, gazing at the heaped junk surrounding them.

She heard Rory as they all followed her out.

"Look , how can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything."

The Doctor replied with his usual fervour, belying his inner turmoil.

" Rory, imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside."

" Okay."

John piped in with:

"Well, it's nothing like that."

"So, what is it like...?"

"Wibbly- wobbly."

"What?"

"Never mind."

The group stepped out, gazing curiously around at the mountains of junk, and all turned as a commotion broke out around the nearest corner. A young woman sped around the corner towards them , being chased by two odd looking characters as the Doctor charged forwards.

"What is it , what's wrong?"

The woman sped towards them, and the group all stared. She was a complete stranger, but there was a nagging in the back of their minds, a feeling that she was oh-so-familiar to them all. She was young, beautiful in a raggedy, tattered sort of way. Her attire was odd too, an old blue dress that emphasised her curves, and made her all the more beautiful.

"Thief! Hey, you're my thief!"

The woman behind her raised a too thick arm in warning.

"She's dangerous, watch yourself!"

The woman dived at the Doctor, latching onto him with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Oh, look at you!" She crowed with a reverent sort of wonder. "Goodbye!" She stopped, head jerking in confusion. "No not goodbye, what the other one?"

She shrugged, then looked delightedly at the Doctor, diving again at him and locking their lips together in a surprising, passionate kiss.

**There, it's 1.200 odd words, but its on a borrowed laptop with limited time. Plus this seemed the right place to leave it. What's Rose's reaction going to be to this? Time will tell, and reviews will speed me up XD Thankyou to all who have reviewed, as soon as the site will allow me, I will send you all personal replies. Until then, I just want to say to you all that I am eternally grateful XD**


	5. Five and a half hours

**Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine.**

**AN: Yep, I'm doing the Doctors Wife. The idea struck me as I tried to recover the writing I'd lost, and I couldn't resist showing how Rose and John would be affected by this episode. Enjoy!**

The instant the womans lips touched the Doctors', Amy and Rory looked to Rose. Her face was priceless, had she not been their friend, Amy would have laughed.

Rose's eyes blazed furiously, though anyone who knew her well would have seen the vulnerable, lost little girl underneath. It was like Reinette all over again. Except, oh no, this time she was lucky enough to get free front row seats to the betrayal.

The Doctor squirmed uncomfortably as the woman pressed herself closer. Not good. Not good, not good at all, and wow, how did this feel good, and yet impossible at the same time? _Never mind, Doctor,_ he scolded himself, _Rose is right there! And you were supposed to kiss her! Now she'll think you're a...a..._ He pulled forcibly away from those lips that weren't Hers and leapt back, hiding behind John whilst determinedly avoiding eye contact with anyone. He sneaked a peek at Rose.

She hadn't moved. Was that good or bad?

The mismatched couple pulled her away as the older woman smiled.

"Oh, oh we are sorry my dove." The younger moved back towards John, eyeing him curiously, as he stared intently at her. The Doctor took the opportunity to shuffle away, past Amy and Rory and to Rose who stiffened as he tried to take her hand.

"She's off her head. They call me Auntie." She waved politely and nervously and Amy frowned at her arms. One was definitely larger than the other...The man beside her nodded at the group too, chuckling.

"I'm Uncle. Everybody's Uncle. Just...keep back from this one, she BITES!"

The woman twirled round, smiling with innocent eyes.

"Do I? Excellent!" She dived at John, and happily bit his ear.

John yelled in shock, struggling with her, feeling an odd rush of feeling at her touch. Not in the romantic sense, it was like... it felt like Time?

"Ah, owowowowowowowowowowow!"

Amy and Rory , joined by Auntie and Uncle all dived at the pair separating them.

The woman blinked, straightening. Rose couldn't help but notice how stiff she was, how still. It was like she didn't know how to move her own body. Her arms swung straight at her sides, her head tilted like a curious meerkat.

"Oooh. Biting's excellent." She informed no-one. "It's like kissing, only there's a winner."

"I'm sorry. She's doolally." Uncle addressed Rose, noticing her interest. The woman looked affronted, and shook her head.

"No! I'm not doolally! I'm mmmmmmmm..." She blinked, then frowned as the group all stared. "I'mmmmmmmmmm... Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue!" Her eyes suddenly widened as her whole face lit up. She turned and rushed to the Doctor. "I've just had a new idea about kissing! Come here you!"

The Doctor yelped and dived behind Rose, whose eyes blazed at the odd woman.

"Try it again, see wha' happens."

The woman froze, blinking and gazed at Rose curiously.

"You're my wolf, aren't you...?" She murmured softly, and Rose stepped back, eyes widening, lips parting in surprise.

"Travelling so far, saving my thief when he needed it most...we're joined, you and I."

"I... I don' know wha' you're on about."

Her head suddenly darted to the side, she looked wide –eyed at the Doctor.

"You're angry." Blink, a twist of the head. "No, you _will _be angry. The little boxes will make you angry..."

"Little what?" The Doctor stepped forwards, his curious side getting the better of him. His movement brought him close enough that the woman could grab his face, her eyes lighting up once again.

"Ha! Your chin is hilarious!"

She was suddenly yanked away by Uncle , who smiled awkwardly again. Rose shook her head, stepping back. The Doctor followed her movements.

"R-rose?"

"I'm going back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor frowned, confused. Rose never ran away from an adventure once they'd gotten started. Never. Yet here she was, willingly walking away from what was promising to be one of their oddest yet.

"Why? We've just got here!"

She glared at him, turning the full force of her blazing eyes on him.

"I'm tired, and there's too many people here. I'm goin' back."

He made to follow her, taking her hand in an effort to hold her there with him, if even just a little longer.

She pulled away, and didn't even look at him as she said.

"I... I guess I'll see you in five an' a half hours then."

Both he and John flinched at the reference to Reinette as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"There are more Time Lords here. And good ones too!"<p>

The Doctor grinned, pacing as his thoughts whirred. His people , some of them had survived. This was brilliant, and oh, John didn't look pleased...

"We need to leave."

Amy turned to look between the two Time Lords.

"What? Look, you said you're people were dead."

"They are."

"Turns out they're not."

The Doctor turned to follow Auntie , Uncle and the Ood known as Nephew, but John darted in his way, eyes burning with all the force of the Oncoming Storm. The Doctor blinked.

_So that's how scary I used to look._

"We aren't going in there."

"And why not? The Corsair, all those other Time Lords, they might be in there."

John shook his head.

"We killed them. There weren't survivors."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"The Master survived."

"Oh, yes, look how well _that_ worked out."

"These are all good Time Lords.."

"We don't know that, even if they _are _alive."

"There's only one way to find out."

"Well. I want no part in this. You go, you find these Time Lords."

"I will." The Doctors chin raised indignantly, he straightened.

"Fine." John mirrored his pose.

"Fine!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You do that."

"I will!"

Rory dived between them, arms raising.

"Now, now children!"

John rolled his eyes, and walked away, hands falling deep into his trenchcoat pockets. His coat billowed out behind him like a cape as he walked determinedly back to the TARDIS. Stupid Time Lord. Did he have any sense? Gallifrey was gone, and he was just going to hurt himself trying to bring them back. As if finding some survivors would grant him forgiveness for genocide. Ha!

_Speaking of forgiveness..._ He thought as he reached the TARDIS. _There's a pretty, upset blonde in there who is just waiting for a shoulder to cry on. She's been left behind again. And you'll be there to make it all better._

Sounded like a plan.

**Oh dearie me, John's up to something! Shame on him! But will it work? The next chapter'll be up as soon as I write it XD But, as always , reviews make me faster XD Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, you are all AMAZING!**


	6. Do fish have fingers!

**Disclaimer: Not mine! **

**So, we all found out who River Song is. Anyone see that coming? I certainly didn't. XD So anyways, this is a little longer than I usually do, so enjoy !**

Rose leant back in the chair, gazing up at the central column, and sighed. It felt empty in the console room, like she wasn't even there any more. It felt wrong.

She remembered the first time she'd realised the TARDIS was sentient. She'd panicked and the Doctor had laughed . One of the first times she'd really heard him laugh like that. And where was he now? Gone. Because of her, and the Bad Wolf.

She had bonded with the TARDIS through her time with her second Doctor, and he had been so proud of her. He never said a word about it of course, but she had seen him hiding and smiling behind a strut as she'd talked about anything and everything to his wondrous time machine.

But now, when she needed that comfort, she had disappeared, and now Rose was alone.

"You alright?"

The soft query came from behind her, and she stiffened.

"Bloody fine. Go away."

John sighed, hands straying into his pockets as he ambled up the stairs.

"No, ta. I got bored of the 'Doctor' being a stubborn idiot. So I'm going nowhere."

"Well, go...sonic something. You always used to do that."

"Rose." He was right beside her now, gazing down at her in the way she remembered her second Doctor.

"You're upset."

"Don't. Just...don't." She stood, heading for the stairs.

"He left you again."

"Yep. Used to it." She continued walking.

"Rose, don't shut me out, please."

She turned.

"John, you shut me out the day you flew off with Martha Jones. So just...don't. I don't wanna forgive ya."

She began to climb the stairs, but he reached out and pulled her back.

"Why not? I was always coming back for you. I did come back for you!"

"Yeah, and I spent god knows how long in a coma because of it!"

His hand tightened .

"I looked after you. I barely left your side."

She yanked her arm out of his grip.

"You put me there. Was I not enough for you, did you _have _to knock me out?"

"Did _you_ have to constantly compare me to the Doctor? I'm not him , Rose, we established that. I was _more."_

She flinched and looked away, moving around the console. He followed her, converse squeaking softly against the glass floor.

"You hurt me more than he ever could."

"I'm not the one who's still out there. I'm the man who followed you into the TARDIS when you were upset." She stopped, staring at him. "I'm the man who's still chasing after you."

He moved closer, until they were inches apart; he gazed down at her,, seeing the moment of vulnerability in her eyes.

He spoke softly, gently lifting a hand to press it against her cheek.

"And I'm the man who always will. Would your precious Doctor do that?"

She stared up at him, wide eyed. Her breathing hitched as he moved closer.

The TARDIS doors opened.

"Only us...oh."

Rory entered the TARDIS, Amy in tow. They froze, taking in the sight of Rose and John, so intimately close.

There was a moment of silence.

Rose swallowed convulsively at the accusing look on their faces, then ran out.

John tugged at his ear, trying not to smile, as Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I'll just... go see ...yeah, um..."

He swiftly followed her., smirking the second he was out of view. Brilliant. Rose running away just made her look all the more guilty.

And he thought he may have finally got through to her, judging by the look on her face before... would she have let him kiss her?

* * *

><p>The Doctor faced away from the woman's cage. She was odd, yes. And had been the reason Rose was no doubt upset and angry. But... she seemed like the only ally he had right now.<p>

"Who are you?"

She clung to the bars, eyes mischievous.

"I'm the..." She paused, thinking. A small frown puckered her forehead. "Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go..."

And the oddest thing happened. As her mouth opened, the materialisation noise, the grating noise of the TARDIS came from it.

He turned, eyebrow raising curiously.

"The TARDIS?"

Her eyes widened as she chanted.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me, I'm the TARDIS."

He blinked, hearing his past self going "_What?"_, before he shook his head and turned away.

"No, you're not. You're a bitey mad lady. The TARDIS is up-and-downy stuff in a big blue box."

That hardly covered it, and he knew it. The TARDIS was more than 'up-and-downy stuff', more than a 'blue box'. The TARDIS meant much more than that. The TARDIS meant freedom.

Wait, wasn't that off a film with Johnny Depp?

Her eyes suddenly glittered happily, her hands reaching up to grip the cage door. Her face leant against it as she spoke, and those (so familiar?) eyes gazed slyly at him.

"Yes, that's me. A Type 40 TARDIS. I was already a museum piece when you were young. And the first time you touched my console, you –"

He couldn't help it. He vividly remembered that first moment, when he had reached out and welcomed her into his mind, felt that beautiful golden glow touch his awareness.

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever known."

Now this was familiar... HE had used this very same tactic in a new-old body, hadn't he? Rose had been so afraid of him, so confused and lost. He had forced himself to look past his own twisted hearts and help her remember him.

_I took your hand, and I said one word, just one. Run..._

He felt his whole posture relax, and it was obvious that she did too, she smiled.

"Then you stole me. And I stole you."

Ah, back to the whole _stealing _thing?

"I borrowed you."

She was having none of that, it was clear.

"Borrowing implies the eventual intention to return the thing that was taken." She quipped happily, then tilted her head again questioningly. "What makes you think I would ever give you back?"

Touché, he thought, then it hit him properly.

"You're the TARDIS?"

"Yes," came the even reply.

"_My _TARDIS?"

She looked affronted for a moment and replied indignantly.

"My Doctor!" Her eyes widened, she backed away from the door. "Oh! We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock."

As she waltzed out of the door, the Doctor began to babble confusedly.

"But why? Why pull the living soul from a TARDIS and pop it in a tiny human head? What does it want you for?"

She looked surprised.

"Oh, it doesn't want me."

"How do you know?" He frowned.

"House eats TARDISes." The reply came like the answer from a school girl, recited clearly.

He blinked, frown deepening as he thought that over.

"House what? What do you mean?"

She blinked too, eyes wide.

"I don't know, something I heard you say."

_What?_ "When?"

"In the future."

He thought it over, trying to make sense of his words.

"House _eats _TARDISes?"

"There you go." She quipped and silenced him with a finger on his lips. "What are fish fingers?"

"When to do I say _that?_" He mumbled around her finger, feeling the odd tingling sensation at her touch again. It did feel odd, but beautifully wonderful, the familiar tendrils of golden warmth brushing against his consciousness. It felt like home.

"Oh, any second now." She continued, oblivious as she removed her finger from his lips, and he could suddenly think again.

"Of course! House feeds on rift energy and TARDISes are bursting with it. And not raw, lovely and cooked. Processed food. Mmm, fish fingers." Ah, great, now he was babbling again.

She gazed curiously at him.

"Do fish have fingers?"

He blinked at her, and continued to think, tuning out of the conversation.

"...ctor?"

"What?"

"Where is my Wolf?" He blinked startled, as she frowned disapprovingly. "Did you lose my Wolf again?"

His jaw dropped for a moment. How _dare _she?

"Rose? I didn't lose her! She fell, and you know it! She's in the TARDIS. Safe."

Her head twisted and she slowly repeated.

"House eats TARDISes. And she's in one."

His eyes widened, his whole body went numb as he paled. She was in danger again, as was Amy , Rory and John. And he'd sent them into that.

"We need to run."

"Oh, good. You never seem to do that anymore."

He turned and began to sprint, pulling out his phone and speed-dialling the TARDIS.

"Well, now we are . RUNNN! Amy? Amy!"

**And... I'll leave it there methinks. Reviews are definitely appreciated. Special thanks to everyone who did in previous chapters, you're the reason I'm still writing. YellowRose, I can guarantee a kiss for you in the next few chapters XD Thank you again to everyone, and please keep reviewing!**

**Until next time, **

**Konekoxsasaki**


	7. Can you promise me?

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just wish I did!**

**Okay, forgot to say, Rivers identity is unknown to any American readers, so please don't say it in any reviews! Thanks XD**

**Enjoy x**

"Would you jus' go away?"

John smirked again affectionately, following Rose through the corridors of the TARDIS.

"Not until you explain why you were so embarrassed at being caught with me."

She turned, still walking away and raised an eyebrow.

"I was not embarrassed."

"You ran away." He teased, catching up with her.

"So did you. All the time."

He shrugged, pulling a face.

"Meh, that was the old me. Or other me. Whichever way. Point is I'd have kissed you back there."

She nodded, tongue darting out to touch her teeth.

"Yep, I know. And I probably wouldn't have stopped you"

He blinked, stunned.

"Wh...what?"

"Don't act like you didn't plan that back there." She smiled slightly and he frowned. Was...was she _flirting?_

"Um... Rose." He moved closer. "You're flirting."

"Am I?" Her eyebrow lifted cheekily and he tugged on his ear.

"But you hate me."

She leaned back, against the silver walls and sighed.

"Nah, I don't. I just..."

She ran a hand through her hair warily, and her shoulders dropped.

"I'm just scared of..."

He stepped slightly closer, one hand reaching out to rub comfortingly up and down her upper arm.

"What?" he murmured softly, revelling in the fact that, for once, she wasn't flinching away.

She gazed up at him through her lashes and bit her lip. To him, she had never been more beautiful.

"I don't know what will happen if I let myself forgive ya. You've... you've got the face of the man I promised forever to. But you en't him. I've finally go' him back, and I fully intend to keep that promise. " Her voice dropped to a whisper. "It's jus' hard to let you go. I feel like I'm betraying ya."

He fought back a wide, hundred watt grin.

"You still love me."

"I..." she swallowed. "I love the face you wear. I barely know you."

"I'm everything you ever wanted from the Doctor , Rose."

She shook her head, lips tightening.

"You're a Time Lord. You're as cursed as 'e is."

"I ..."

She looked up at him, unblinking.

"You can't deny it, can ya?" Her eyes were wide and almost pleading. " You can't give me forever, can ya?"

* * *

><p>The TARDIS was glowing.<p>

Amy glanced around, eyes wide, all thoughts of Rose and John forgotten.

"Rory, the doors!"

He nodded and darted over to them, slamming against them. They didn't move, and he continued to shove against them, as if he could force his way through.

She grabbed the telephone the second it rang, gazing around as the room glowed green.

"Doctor." She greeted tersely. Who else would it be?" Something's wrong."

"_It's House, It's after the TARDIS, just get out all of you!" _His voice came panicked and jerkily through the speakers. He was coming for them, she could hear it.

"We can't " she growled. "You locked the door."

"_I've unlocked it!"_

Rory, slammed himself against the wood, it still refused to budge.

"You bloody well haven't !" She hissed, as the TARDIS groaned and shook. "Doctor, I don't like this!"

They could hear him, banging on the door outside, but it seemed too late to make a difference. The central column was aglow with the invasive green light, the inner column moving up and down as the machine prepare its dematerialisation sequence.

"Amy!" The Doctors voice came muffled through the door, furious and desperate, heightening their own fear.

"Rory hold my hand." She whispered, and he did so, tightening it in comfort.

"Rory! ROSE! Open this door , NOW!"

It was too late, his voice was fading rapidly, as the whirring and groaning of the TARDIS got louder and more insistent.

* * *

><p>John gazed up at the noise, frowning.<p>

"We're in flight..."

Rose blinked.

"What? No! We can't be, the Doctors still out there!"

He grasped her hand, and dragged her down the labyrinthine corridors, heading for the console room.

As they reached it, it became clear, that something was very, very wrong.

"John!" Amy hurried over to him as he dived down the main stairs, gazing around with wide eyes at the green that was the only light left. Rose ran straight past him, running into the door and pounding against it, feeling a horrible sense of déjà-vu as she shouted.

"Take me back! Take me back! Take me-!" Rory hurried over to her, and gentle pulled her back, gazing quickly over to where Amy was bringing John up to speed.

Rose was sobbing, angry tears spilling down her cheeks, and he took her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Rose. He's a Time Lord. He'll have a plan."

"I know. I know."

"And we're in the TARDIS. We're safe."

"Yeah, safe."

_Yes, Rory is half right. _A deep voice emanated around the room, John spun, trying to locate its source. _You are in the TARDIS. Such a great adventure. _

Rose flinched as the voice continued almost pleasantly.

_I should have tried this half a million years ago._ _So. Amy, Rory. Rose Tyler and John Smith. Why shouldn't I just kill you now?_

**Ah. Short, but a good place to leave it I feel. I start A2 courses next week, so I'm updating as much as possible while I can. Now, who do you think Rose should choose, her Doctor, or John? Reviews are much appreciated, and guys, that kiss is on it's way! **

**As always, thank you to all who have reviewed, I love you guys XD**


	8. Running and Domestic Bliss

**As most of you will have already seen The Doctors Wife, I'm going to follow Amy, Rory, Rose and John for the most of this. Besides, I don't want to complete spoil the episode for those who HAVEN'T seen it. So, yeah. Enjoy XD**

_Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you all now._

"Ah, well... because... Rory? John? Wh...Why?"

Amy gazed around the room, searching desperately for House, any sign of him, but there was nothing. Just Rose glaring around angrily, Rory looking utterly confused, and John turning circles and running his hands through his already messy hair.

John exhaled loudly, and pulled a face.

"Wee-elllll...Because." He swallowed, glancing at Rory. "Because killing us wouldn't be any fun now, would it?"

Rory nodded at him, pointing.

"And, and you need fun, don't you? That's what Auntie and Uncle were for!" He moved over to Amy, frowning at the ceiling.

"Someone to make suffer. I had a PE teacher just like you."

Rose joined them, and they gazed up as one. She nervously continued Rory's point.

"You need to be entertained. Don't ya? Uh..." She gazed subconsciously over to John who reached over and took her hand reassuringly. "Um, killing us quickly wouldn't be enter...tain...ment?" She trailed off , as the group stared nervously at one another, expecting some form of pain to be immediate.

_So , entertain me. _

They all looked to John.

"What the hell does he mean, entertain me?" Amy hissed.

John tightened his hand-hold on Rose, and pulled another face.

"He means... we run. Go, try and get to a point he isn't controlling. But most of all, just...RUN!"

Amy's eyes widened, she grabbed Rory's hand and sprinted out, dragging him behind as he tried to catch up. John winked at Rose.

"I'm getting Deja-vu, Rose Tyler. Allons-y?"

She nodded.

"Allons-y!" She shouted, imitating his enthusiasm, and they ran out as one.

* * *

><p>"Where ...are... they?" Rose panted, as they rounded another corner.<p>

"You lost them?"

"It's easy... to get lost...alright? Don't ...act so—"

"Rose, now is really not the time to fight. Just keep running!"

"Where are ...we going... exactly?"

He gazed back at her over his shoulder, still sprinting at his full speed. Over the course of their running through corridor after corridor, she had let go of his hand, falling behind slightly. Thank god there was nothing chasing them exactly.

"Rose Tyler, we get out of this, and I am buying you a running machine! You were never this slow before!"

She glared, panting, but still sprinting with determination.

"Rude...again!"

"Well—"

"Doctor , look out-!" She yelled, grabbing his arm just as he reached one of the many junctions. This one appeared to be an anti-gravity corridor, a large hole in the ground, with no visible end in sight.

John laughed with nervous relief ,gazing down it.

"Thank _you, _Ro—Did you just call me the Doctor?" He stared at her, as she looked determinedly across the space.

"We can make that." She pushed past him and began to scale around the thin ledge of the wall, gripping onto a rounded light.

"Rose." He stared after her, eyes wide. "You did."

"Did what?"

"Called me Doctor."

"Nah, I didn't." She edged a little further across.

"Yes you did. Look at me."

"No." She looked away,

"Rose! Why are you being so defensive about it? It's not a crime!"

She glared up at him, mouth opening to speak... and her foot slipped.

* * *

><p>"You're like a nine-year old, trying to rebuild a motor bike inside his bedroom."<p>

The TARDIS stated, inspecting some of the junk around her, judging its worth as the Doctor heaved a large section of walling across the ground to where they were rebuilding their own version of a TARDIS.

"And you _never _read the instructions."

Bloody domestic.

" I always read the instructions!"

**"** There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for seven hundred years. What does it say?" She gazed up at him, eyebrows raised.

He scoffed.

" That's not instructions."

"There's an instruction at the bottom." She insisted. " What does it say?"

"Pull to open."

" Yes, and what do you do?"

Odd , at this moment, that he thought of Jackie Tyler. What was next, his own Time Machine slapping him for something he'd said?

"I push!" He yelled frustratedly.

**"**Every single time. Seven hundred years." She murmured to herself, sounding like a tired housewife. " Police box doors open the other way."

" I think I have earned the right to open my front doors any way I want!" He straightened , walking over and glaring at her.

"_Your _front doors? Do you have any idea how childish that sounds?"

"You are _not _my mother."

He turned away, feeling the panic settling into his veins again. They had had no word from anyone in the House-TARDIS, and he was worried for Amy, for Rory, and most of all Rose. Even John, a little.

"And you are not my child!" Came the precise reply.

That had it, he snapped, turning and glaring at the woman/Time Machine before him.

"You know, since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just wanna say, you know, _you _have never been very reliable!"

He emphasised the _you_ with a jab of the finger, and she flinched slightly, almost pouting.

" And you have?"

"You didn't always take me where I wanted to go." He turned away again, feeling good to have _finally_ got that off his chest. 700 hundred years of people telling him he was a bad driver, and it was actually her fault. So, nyah, he thought to all his previous selves.

They rolled their eyes and tutted at him.

**"**No, but I always took you where you needed to go."

Her firm reply made him stop. He smiled softly, remembering. After the Time war, she'd taken him to London. Where he'd saved a beautiful Blonde who had healed him. Then Christmas, his regeneration, he hadn't been able to pilot properly, she'd taken him , a misadventure that had saved England's monarchy. The parallel universe, though he hated it, had given Rose the family she deserved. Always, the TARDIS had taken him to where he was needed, whether he wanted it or not.

"Yes. Yes you did."

His one constant companion, and she was there, right there, in a human body. And he was wasting it arguing. Typical. He had so much he wanted to tell her, so much he needed to say, but there was no time, ironically. They were running out fast, at least here he had an idea of it, but Rose, Amy? Who knew how long House would let them live? He had to save them.

Before there was no-one left to save.

**Whooo! Another quick update! It seems I have no life XD Ah, well. Anyhoo... The kiss is coming, just let me get most of the drama out of the way, and to work on my latest idea, inspired in part by a reviewer. **

**Reviews are welcome, wanted and appreciated, so please, click that little button! Thank you to all who have!**

**Konekoxsasaki**


	9. RUN

**An: The delay is due to A2 courses starting, I apologize *bows ***

** Disclaimer: Not mine **

Rose fell hard, hitting the small ledge with a yell, though it was drowned out by John's shout.

He dived at her, managing to catch her arm as she struggled to keep a grip.

"Ohmygod, don't you dare let me go-!" She looked back over her shoulder, feeling a wave of panic and heart-stopping vertigo. Her arm was already beginning to throb where Johns' fingers were digging sharply in..

He grunted, and attempted to get a better footing on the smooth metal floor.

"I said I _would never..._let you go again-! Climb!"

She kicked, feeling for the wall, and whimpered when the movement made her slip a little more.

There was a deep chuckling, resonating suddenly around the struggling pair.

_How unfortunate that the Wolf should fall so soon. I was looking forward to caging you..._

John refused to glance away from Rose for a minute, ignoring House as he continued.

_Tell me, Clone. Can you be one step greater than the Doctor? Can you catch her when she falls? Or will you let her slip through your fingers?_

His eyes suddenly darkened, his hands tightened. He gritted his teeth as he seethed.

"I am every bit as strong as the Doctor, I can do the impossible, I have seen things you wouldn't believe. And I will _always _save her."

_But who are you to say that?_

Rose cried out slightly as she managed to get a footing, pushing herself up a little. Enough for John to get a firm grip and to drag her up to safety.

It was tough, the wall offered little grip, and Johns shoes constantly threatened to slide, meaning both their deaths. But, they had never been ones to let something as simple as that get to them. Finally, after much struggling, Rose scrambled onto the cold floor, gasping and feeling her heart pound out a samba in her ribcage.

She chanced a glance at John; He had fallen against a wall, panting with exhaustion and relief, but there was a tension in his shoulders that showed her his thoughts.

She pulled herself to her knees, and swallowed, before hoarsely murmuring.

"Ignore him. You're John Smith. You're the Dreamlord."

He slumped, hands moving to cover his eyes.

"Rose" He groaned softly, " I don't know who I am. I'm a man, without a home, but with 905 years worth of someone else's memories," He paused, then whispered.

"Someone else's love."

"Then you..." She knelt beside him. "You don't love me?"

"You're mine." He answered immediately. "You're my pink and yellow human."

"They aren't your words John." Rose whispered softly in the dim light. He leant back, staring at his hands.

"You always compared us. I hated to see that."

"I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize like that to me Rose. Don't. You. Dare." He made an exasperated sound through his lips. "I hated it, but it made me want you all the more."

His dark eyes gleamed, and darted suddenly up to hers.

"Can you understand _that?_"

She exhaled, and shook her head shakily. He scoffed softly.

"You were the only person to know us both." He didn't need to say who he meant, she knew. "And you were the only one to keep us separate."

"I..."

"I needed you, Rose. But then,then the second heart began to form. Can you remember when?"

She blinked, thinking back, and murmured.

"You were ill. An' I was scared, I wanted you to go to the hospital, but you kep' snapping at me, refused to go."

"I was an..." He gulped. "I _am _an alien. The one thing I had to do with my life, and I'd failed you. I couldn't give you forever anymore. You deserve forever."

His darks eyes _burned_ with conviction, and he looked up at her.

"So then I started researching."

Rose leant forwards, hands reaching out.

"Look, I –"

He continued as though she hadn't spoken.

"I researched whilst you thought I was building a TARDIS." Another quiet scoff. "As if they could be _built._ I researched Huon Particles, and regenerative molecules, and then I realised something, something so _wonderfully _HUGE."

He took her hand and she felt him trembling.

"What?"

"Rose. Time Lords, as a rule, become Time Lords through exposure to the Untempered Schism." He saw her blank gaze. "The Time Vortex."

"So...?"

"What is the Bad Wolf, Rose?" He could barely contain the excitement in his voice.

"It's...me? Me after I looked into the Time Vo-" She gasped, froze and breathed out a shocked "No."

"Oh yes."

* * *

><p>"Amy, I... I think Rose and John fell behind."<p>

Rory turned slightly to gaze down the dark corridor they were walking through; Amy tugged on his hand.

"They know this place like the back of their hands, Rory, we've got to keep moving."

"Amy! They could be in danger!"

"Yeah, and if they are, we can't help them by dying can we? C'mon!"

She gripped his hand in a firmer grip, and tugged him down the corridor.

"Look,maybe we should just go back, or at least-?"

"We—"

Her reply was cut off as his mind was suddenly blitzed with an image of the odd woman from before. Her head tilted and she blinked as though it were hard to see.

_Hello Pretty!_

He could vaguely hear Amy calling his name, as the odd woman gave him their instructions. He tried to concentrate as she suddenly frowned.

_Where is my wolf, and the double? I can't feel them with you..._

He tried to formulate a response, hearing the Doctor worriedly rambling in the background.

_You can't feel them? Why are they alone? Why aren't they with Amy, and Rory—_

Her head shook, shutting him out and continued.

_No matter, just head for the old console room, I'll find them and send them to you. She knows the password, and John can lower the shields. Hurry, we can't help you otherwise!_

She was suddenly gone, and Amy was stood infront of him, eyes wide and concerned. Her hand caressed his cheek as she surveyed him.

"You Okay? You kinda disappeared for a minute..."

He blinked.

"I, uh, yeah. I'm fine, and I know what we have to do. Let's go."

**Thanks for the reviews, guys, I love you all for them, and please, keep 'em coming! Anyhoo, gotta run. Until next time XD**

**Konekoxsasaki**


	10. A House and a home

**A/n: Again, you've all had a bit of wait, I realise. And I apologize. Hopefuly, this will make up for it? **

**Disclaimer: Mr Tennant and Co are NOT mine. Unfortunately.**

Her heart was pounding, the blood rushing in her ears. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried desperately to gain some form of control.

"No..." She breathed again.

John fought back a grin, knowing that it would unsettle her further.

"Yes, Rose. Haven't you noticed it- Rassillon knows I should have sooner. You've been changing for a long, long time."

Her mind went into overdrive, remembering.

Jackie Tyler had noticed. Her own mum. She could see her, right there, in front of her.

"_You look like him."_

"_30, 40 Years... and there's this woman, this strange woman in some market place, a billion miles away."_

"She's not Rose Tyler..." She whispered through numb lips. "Not anymore."

Suddenly John was there. He gripped her forearms tightly, eyes boring into hers with an intensity that left her head spinning even more.

"What was that?"

"Wha...?" She blinked rapidly as he shook her roughly.

"Rose!"

"I... I dunno, just somethin' Mum said! She noticed it!"

Another rough shake and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Your mother was wrong. You will always be Rose Tyler, whether or not you're human. Do you understand me?"

She stuttered for a moment, lips moving silently as he watched her with those dark, dark eyes. Finally she swallowed and nodded.

"R-righ'. Let me go, John."

They both froze for a moment, he stared at his hands as though they were a strangers. Her eyebrow quirked up , questioning him with a single glance; He almost threw himself away, back ramrod straight and face deadly serious.

"Ah, um, yes. Yes, of course. Lets go...?"

Rose nodded, avoiding eye contact and began to walk, retracing her steps until they reached a junction.

"So..." John slid his hands into his pockets, ambling along at a steady pace.

"We're headin' for the old control room."

"Ah, , that wasn't what I was going to ask."

They turned left.

Her eyes darted to his for a second, then back to their path.

"What _were_ you goin' to ask then?"

He exhaled sharply, then murmured.

"When are you going to tell him?"

Her eyes flashed to his again, and they almost blew him back with the sheer force of the emotions beneath them.

Apprehension, dread.

Fear.

Joy.

And just a tiny flash of gold.

* * *

><p>Rory sprinted through a door, eyes wide, heart pounding.<p>

"Amy? Oh..." He turned to check behind him.

"Amy?"

Nothing.

He lifted his hands to his head, trying desperately to control his breathing.

"Amy!"

Still nothing. And this was the second time he'd been split from her by House.

Then he heard it.

Just around the next corner, a soft breathy chuckle.

"_What about Rory?" _The hushed whisper, low but loud in the darkness made him freeze. John was there.

The next words made his blood run cold.

"_What about Rory? All I wanna focus on is me..." _Amy spoke softly, throatily, her voice almost a purr. _"Me...and you."_

"_You'd do this?"_

"_Didn't I tell you...I always get my own way."_

Rory felt sick, sick to his stomach, and numb to his very core. He knew that tone she had in her voice, knew the seductive quirk of an eyebrow , the sparkle in her eyes that accompanied it. And to think of her directing that at _John_ of all people...

He knew, of course he'd noticed how she had taken a shine to him. How she'd watched him across the console room. How she'd defended him against Roses prejudices.

"_Then prove it."_ There was a ruffle of clothing, of people moving closer together.

"_I intend—" _Her voice echoed off suddenly, cut out by a harsh scream, a chilling sound that made Rory whirl around and sprint in its direction.

"Amy?" Now he knew with a deadly certainty that what he had just heard wasn't true. It wasn't true.

He reached another corner and she was there, on the floor, sobbing as though her world had just shattered into a million pieces.

She turned, eyes wild and almost deranged. Her face contorted, twisting with grief, and his heart splintered.

"Amy."

She dived at him, as he dived at her and they crashed together, lips meeting in a passionate and wild kiss, that told the other exactly what they needed to hear.

_It's only you._

_I'll never let you go._

He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers and hissed.

"He's messing with our heads! C'mon!"

She clung to him, as they turned and ran.

Together.

* * *

><p>" Lets see. A left, left, right, up the stairs, 3 rights, down the hall, past the library, the door opposite the pool."<p>

"Wow." John gazed admirably around , peering into a passing door.

"We have waaaay too many rooms."

" Yeah..." Rose chuckled softly, and nudged him with a shoulder. " I remember tryin' to find the wardrobe."

He chuckled, and slipped his hand tentatively into hers.

"First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on the left?"

"Um... you lost me at third on the left."

He smiled affectionately, and swung their hands between them, the danger of House forgotten.

"Rose."

"mmhmm?" She sounded content, so different from the previous terror and elation.

So he stopped her again. He turned her gently, and took her face in his hands.

And then, as naturally as breathing, he kissed her.

It wasn't forceful, and it wasn't passionate. That was the first thing she noticed , as she got past the shock and felt her body stiffen.

It was soft, he pressed against her lips with the slightest pressure, and she felt them part almost timidly.

She didn't respond. She _couldn't _respond, even though her heart pounded, and heat began to pool in her stomach, and she felt her lips begin to tingle.

_I don't know who I am Rose. _

_Not my Doctor, _she though determinedly, and didn't move a muscle.

Finally , he pulled back and gazed into her eyes. She could see the honest emotion in them, the love, the heart-wrenching fear, and the determination.

"I am going to be there for you, Rose, I swear to you, I will be there when you change. And I will keep you safe."

**Guys, I found a petition online, you should all take a look. It's for Dav id Tennant to run, dressed as the Doctor, and to carry the 2012 Olympic Torch to the opening ceremony, just like in Fear Her. So SIGN IT!**

**The link will be on my home page hopefully XD**

**Anyways, I want to thank those who have reviewed, I love you more than words could say, you guys make it all worth it XD**

**Also, I have a new series of one-shots in the works, and I need prompts from readers. Things like songs titles, and quotes, or just a sentence summing up your idea XD**

**Thank you again, please review and send me your ideas xx**

**Until next time**

**Konekoxsasaki**


	11. Long Awaited Reunion

A/N- I'm so so sorry. So sorry. But life -in the form of a mental breakdown, then writers block and parents taking the Internet off me- has slowed this pitiful update. I'll do what I can for the next one but no guarantees on it being soon. Sorry! .

Rose burst into the old console room, John hot on her heels.

"We've got an ood chasin' us, and he doesn't look like he wants a cup of tea an' a chat-"

Amy moved over to Rose; their previous argument was pushed to the side in the face of decidedly more important events.

"Yeah, thats Nephew. Real bundle of fun."

She brushed her hair out of her face and turned back to the console, where John and Rory seemed to be catching up in hurried tones. It was almost funny, they both wore identical faces of intense concentration. They could have been brothers.

"Has that woman got in touch with you?" Amy asked Rose as they moved closer to the men. Rose's face was suddenly too calm, too unreadable. Her eyes were dark as she shook her head.

"No. Why?"

"Rory."

Amy nodded to her husband, he looked up distractedly.

"Yeah, um. The Doctor is fine, he's with her-"

"Figures." Rose muttered bitterly, almost inaudibly as Rory continued.

"She's helping him get here. Don't ask-" he added as John opened his mouth. He abruptly closed it.

"-anyway, she told us to come here. Something about lowering the shields?"

John nodded,reaching distractedly into his pocket and putting on his thick-rimmed glasses, running around the console, eyes searching the many levers,pulleys and buttons.

"Easy! Purple switches... Purple switches... Aha!"

He reached out, with a cheesy grin and a flick of his wrist, the hum of the TARDIS changed ever so slightly.

As did the lighting.

Green suddenly and ominously took over the comforting orange tones; Johns face dropped as Amy wheeled round to try and find a source- Rose was doing the same beside her, though it was anger rather than fear that glowed in her features. This room was her Sanctuary, the only place left of Home, and this bloody creature dared to try and take it from her?

"Where are ya!" she yelled, as Rory and John moved closer. John silently reached out a hand, before she turned her furious eyes on him and he settled for scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Amy felt Rory's hand slip comfortingly into hers; she leaned against him, eyes surveying the greenish gloom as House finally spoke.

'I was planning on keeping you all as slaves. You would have been such fun.' The voice rumbled through them, though they refused to show weakness.

John took Amy's free hand and she looked to him. The determination she saw in his face was encouraging. After all , this man was partly the Doctor, right? At least, he had all the strength and bravery that the Time Lord possessed. He was just as unreadable, as mysterious, as eager for adventure, as scared, as wonderfully mad as the man she'd met when she was 11 years old.

So, if he hadn't given up yet, then neither would she.

John firmly reached out his other hand, taking Rose's with a decisiveness that startled her out of her fury. She stared at them for a moment before taking a deep breath and tightening her hand hold.

They stood as one, the Doctors army, stood ready and fearless as House continued.

'But I've decided you're nothing more than pests. Goodbye.'

The door slid open , like something out of a cheesy space film, and the ood with glowing green eyes entered.

'Nephew.' House rumbled in an almost bored tone. 'Kill them'

The group's fearless front was broken as Rory suddenly pulled away, hands moving to cradle his head.

"What's-"

Amy let go of Johns hand to cling to her husband as he frowned deeply.

"What is it? What's wrong?" John moved closer, pulling Rose along, still vividly aware that Nephew was striding closer with every one of his frantic heartbeats. Rose kept her gaze on the ood as Rory spoke.

He spoke to himself- to whatever it was in his head, and John glanced to Amy.

"What's he listening to? Is it the woman?"

She nodded.

"She said she'd contact you too, but-"

Rory suddenly straightened up, hands leaving his face and uncovering his wide eyes.

"Oh, great!"

"what, Rory-"

There wasn't time for more, the whole room shook violently, a corner of it glowing with a golden... Ball of light, swirling rapidly. It reminded Rose of the Doctors regeneration, though much more destructive; parts of nearby pillars crumbled down, wires nearby sparking dangerously. Nephew was no longer in sight.

Amy shielded her eyes against Rory's shoulder , crying out. John squinted into the painfully bright glow, able to make out the figures of the odd woman, and to his brief annoyance, the Doctor. They tumbled to the floor as , finally, the light stopped, their TARDIS fully materialised.

Rose stood frozen, one part of her mind screaming at her to run to her Doctor, to hug him with all the strength she had , and to never let go, to kiss him senseless and tell him she loved him, forever. Another part was fuming at him, wanting to slap him for choosing to go after the woman beside him, rather than following her when she'd stormed off. John had done it, so it couldn't be too hard. And then, a teeny tiny part of her was scared. She was different now, or at least she was going to be. What would he do when he found out? What if he didn't want a different , new Rose? Swallowing, she suddenly realised how he must have felt the Christmas he had changed. Blimey.

The woman in the blue dress pulled herself up to sit on the floor, looking dazed as the Doctor leaped up, grabbing Amy into a hug.

"Hello!"

She hugged him back awkwardly, exchanging a glance with Rory when the Doctor bounced away to Rose. John fought the urge to pull her behind him, the old insecurities rising to the surface.

"Rose." the Doctor paused in front of her, arms half raised hesitantly, face adorably nervous.

She surveyed him, eyes unreadable.

He didn't dare move. She had been sad, scared and unforgivably hurt by him, before... He wouldn't blame her if she refused to so much as look at him anymore. He'd done it again. Chosen some other woman, no matter how innocently he'd done it, it still hurt her.

She sighed.

"Oh, come 'ere ,you muppet."

She tugged him by his lapels, dragging him flush against her in a delightfully thrilling way. On her tiptoes she was his height, able to press her lips to his with all the force, the love, the fear, the relief, that she was capable of.

He, bless him, didn't really know how to react for a moment as his mind went blissfully blank- there Was only him- only her- only her lips, so soft , so sure - and he was Home.

But after a while -too soon, too soon!- she pulled away.

"right." he cleared his throat, surprised at how hoarse his voice was. "Good. Now that that's established..."

"Doctor..."

The woman's voice was soft, weak, and he rushed to help her up, aware of her skin beginning to burn against his. Fever. Not good. 


	12. A Wish Well Earned

Author's note: Um. Hi ...long time, no chapter, huh? I blame it on several things, not having a way to post up, and then life ...well...getting the better of me. Things have been...tough recently, and there is one person who has helped me through it, no matter how annoying I got...and so this chapter is dedicated to him. He knows who he is, and I want him to know I am eternally grateful for his friendship.

I'm sorry that it's short again. My writing style has altered somewhat in my absence and I'm finding it hard to write how I used to for Sweet Dreams. I will be rewriting the story in a more detailed way hopefully! I also have another story in the works, and I hope you'll love that once it goes up.

As always, I live for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!

The Doctor looked into the feverish eyes of his oldest and most faithful companion, and took her hand tightly in his own, lending her what strength he could.

"Amy, Rory, Rose..." he began, looking to each of them in turn.

"Oi, I'm here too!" John interrupted indignantly, kneeling beside them, taking in the woman's gleaming eyes, sweaty forehead and feverish skin.

The Doctor pulled a face and waved a hand at him.

"...and ...you."

"Just get on with it." Rose rolled her eyes, tired already of the banter.

"Right!" He agreed , smiling smugly at his clone before addressing the room quickly. "Everyone. This" The Doctor pointed to the woman, who leaned against him tiredly, breath laboured."Is my TARDIS." They stared as one, John's face twisting slightly as he thought it all through.

"What?" he murmured.

The Doctor beamed.

"...and she's a woman."

John's eyes widened, voice a little louder.

"What?!"

Amy stepped forwards, brows furrowed, pointing to the woman as she leaned heavily against the Doctor.

"...She's the TARDIS?"

They didn't seem to see the sheer, utter brilliance of this. Rose was glaring, John was incredulous, Rory (As usual , bless him ) just looked clueless. Amy (again, as usual) looked at him like he was nuts.

He tried repeating the point, looking to Rose. She'd understand.

"...and she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's the TARDIS."

Rose just stared between the two, face blank. Then she opened her mouth.

"Did you wish reaaaally hard?"

Whoa!

"N-not like that!" he spluttered, blushing a little.

Rose grinned cheekily, tongue between teeth.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't think about it for even a second."

"R-Rose!" He groaned, not sure if she was joking, or whether he was genuinely in trouble.

The TARDIS groaned and John came over, kneeling in front of her, looking intently at her face. She gazed at him blearily.

" Why does he think you're my TARDIS?"

"Oh." she sighed tiredly. "You two bicker like children...I'm both of yours. I do wish you'd stop fighting for something you both love."

The Doctor's eyes flickered to Rose, who was staring at the woman thoughtfully, lips parted ever so slightly.

John frowned, oblivious as he thought intently.

"...You really are her."

She smiled, a pained grimace that still conveyed politeness and a sort of childlike innocence.

"Hello, I'm ..." She struggled to speak for a second, and then murmured, "...Sexy."

John's eyebrows shot up, his eyes widened as he turned swiftly to look at the Doctor. Rose snorted , hiding her grin behind her hand at the Doctor's predicament.

The Doctor shuffled uncomfortably under John's questioning gaze, a slight blush beginning to glow in his cheeks. He glanced awkwardly at Rose, expecting her to be upset with him, but for some reason she seemed to have accepted the newcomer, if only for now. Somehow that made him all the more uncomfortable. The incident with Sarah-Jane came to mind, when they had decided mocking him would solidify their friendship. He didn't want to be ganged up on again...

"Oh...shut up." He gritted out awkwardly, causing Rose's smirk to widen, and he was suddenly aware of Amy exchanging a meaningful glance with Rory. His discomfort increased, and he pointed at them.

"Shu-"

'The environment has been breached' A deep voice resonated through the room, drowning out the Doctor's words. He started, looking around for the source, aware of his companions also swirling around searching the darkness, though they knew they wouldn't see anything.

The disembodied voice continued, rumbling through the room.

'Nephew, kill them all.'

-

Authors Note: As I said, short...but I'm more focused on actually getting a chapter out there to let you know I'm still here and writing. I will rewrite the whole story, and that will be a lot longer, and hopefully better written :L

Until the next chapter, hopefully a lot quicker than this one!

Konekoxsasaki


	13. Howl

Authors note: Woop! Two in a row! Thanks for the reviews last chapter, they gave me the oomph I needed!

Disclaimer- Not my show. Wish it was.

-

There was silence in the TARDIS, the only hints of sound were the odd , muted spark of electricity, a tiny flash in the otherwise darkened console room. At first glance it seemed empty, so different from just hours ago, when there had been tears, and pain, and heartache, but a closer, more intense glance would reveal a shadowy figure, swinging softly in the harness beneath the glass flooring.

The Doctor sat, eyes intent on his task of placing wire upon wire together as if to gauge the reaction; sometimes a spark and a small electrical shock, or else a whining hum from the console above.

Though his eyes remained firmly on the intricate wiring, his mind was drifting. Remembering.

-

'Kill them all.' House boomed apathetically.

Now that would have been so much more intimidating, if Nephew was actually in the room.

"Where is he?" Amy asked urgently, "He was just here, before you turned up."

The Doctor looked around, for any trace, as John stood, helping the woman up. She clutched at his arms, wobbling dangerously.

"He was stood where you landed." John mused, shrugging. "He'll have probably been distributed."

Rory blinked confusedly, looking to Amy and Rose, who looked equally confused.

"Meaning...what exactly?" He asked and The Doctor turned, answering with a small and awkward smile.

"Oh...we're breathing him."

Amy covered her mouth, crying out an exclamation of disgust as Rose grimaced.

'The Doctor...' House rumbled, his tone chilling. 'I did not expect to see you here.'

The Doctor looked up and around, speaking with confidence.

"Well, that's me all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected me."

House didn't seem intimidated by the hint of the Storm in the Doctor's eyes, much like he had shown no emotion in the face of John's panic.

'The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you?' He mused , and Amy shuddered, reaching for her husband.' I could play with gravity...'

And suddenly the air weighed impossibly on all their shoulders, crushing them to the floor. There were mingled cries from the girls, Rose and Amy in shock, and then the woman in pain. John tried to help her as best he could, shuddering almost violently with effort to keep himself upright. His teeth bared with the effort, and he looked over to the Doctor, who was somehow still stood above them, though sinking to his knees.

And then suddenly, it stopped. They all gasped in relief, feeling the ability to move again. Rose stumbled over to the Doctor, fighting a wave of nausea from the sudden changes in the atmosphere. She needed him. She reached for his hand and-

'or...' House continued. '...I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke.'

True to his word, the air disappeared, smothering them all. Amy collapsed slightly, clinging to her husband as he clung to her, his eyes wide with panic as he tried to draw a breath. John's respiratory bypass kicked in automatically, but it still wasn't enough, and he fought the dizzying lack of oxygen. Rose dropped her hand, fingers just millimetres from the Doctor's sinking to her knees and clutching at her throat, mouth opening and closing as though trying to frame a word. A name.

The Doctor jumped at her, struggling, though his own respiratory bypass allowed him some small comfort. He took Rose's hand, pulling her to him, vividly aware of her pulse jumping. He needed to stop this, he thought, stop this before she asphyxiated here in his arms-

"You really don't want to do that  
>-" He yelled , choked , his words verging on desperate, though he had a plan.<p>

-

They had played the same old game, thought the Doctor with a sigh. A few threats, a little bit of acting on his part...House lapped it up, thinking that he had succeeded.

He had even given House the choice to save himself. Asked House to make a simple promise. To keep them all alive. Rose had known immediately what the outcome would be, his clever girl, but had remained silent, playing a part too. He wondered distantly if Torchwood had trained her for negotiation situations.

It had cost him the old console room, House deleted it thinking that would solve his problems, freeing enough power to get them back to the universe, and also killing all of them. He broke his promise.

And the Doctor did not give second chances.

-

The console room was silent as the House-TARDIS emerged into the universe. Silence, and then-

"Yes. I mean you could do that, but it just won't work. " The Doctor resumed his conversation as the group materialised as one into the room, Amy and Rory clinging to one another, Rose to the Doctor, and John to the woman, who had crumpled to the ground, struggling for a breath. "Hardwired things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room." The Doctor stated happily, smiling smugly around the room. " But thanks for the lift!"

Rose laughed nervously in relief, happy at the Doctor's antics. Antics meant he knew what to do.

'We are in your Universe now, Doctor. ' House rumbled, and the Doctor felt a brief pang of annoyance at the creatures supposed apathy. He was being clever, and House didn't even seem bothered.' Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords.'

There was a brief moment of silence at that, Rose looking around the room with a new kind of respectful fear, wondering what the Doctor would say to something as delicate as that. Would he, like her first Doctor, shout and rage? Or would he, like her second, like John, babble away the moment, revealing his underlying anger at the last second?

The Doctor looked up, and then quietly, firmly replied.

"Fear ME. I've killed all of them."

Rose's gaze switched to him, stunned. That she had not expected. Not that neutral acceptance. Not that seeming apathy.

The woman on the floor took this opportunity to pull John in close, and whisper raggedly to him. He looked to her, grasping her shoulders to steady her and muttered, " I don't understand. There isn't a river in here."

The Doctor suddenly switched into action, startling Rose out of her reverie.

"Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me and my friends Rose, Amy and Rory to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent."

He started to applaud, looking meaningfully at his companions. Amy jumped, startled and elbowed Rory, beginning to clap awkwardly.

"Congratulations!" She cried, looking around, as Rory and Rose slowly clapped their hands together.

"Yep, you've defeated us, me and my lovely friends here at last but definitely not least the TARDIS Matrix herself," he motioned to the woman, whose eyes had slid shut, her body going limp. "... a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body and look at her!"

John clung to her, his brows furrowing in concentration.

"Doctor, she's stopped breathing."

'Enough!' House cried, and the applause faded. 'That is enough.'

The Doctor stood defiantly, glaring about the console room.

"No. It's never enough. You forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room."

John continued the train of thought , never looking away from the dying woman. "A flesh body can't hold the TARDIS Matrix and live..."

'...And you think I should mourn her?' The disembodied voice asked.

"No." Said the Doctor. "I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room."

The woman's lips parted slowly, oh so slowly, and golden swirls of energy began to ebb across the room, swirling and looping around one another. Rose stared at it in wonder, recognition flaring in the back of her mind, music , sweet , eerie music unfolding with the light, calling to her, making her hand rise to touch the golden tendrils.

The Doctor didn't notice this, too busy shouting to House.

"You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again and she's free!"

His arms flew wide open, motioning to the tendrils that swept powerfully across the room, singing as they ate up the invasive green , restoring the gold that belonged there.

And then House knew what it was to fear.

'No! Doctor, stop this! Stop this now!'

He ignored the pleas. No second chances.

John gazed up in wonder, and murmured, "Oh, look at my girl, look at her go!"

'Make it stop!' House begged.

"That's your problem." The Doctor yelled. "Size of a planet, but inside you're just so small!"

'Make it stop!' came the plea again.

John stood, and they spoke together, an authority that the universe had every right to fear.

"Finish him off, girl."

The voice groaned, a pained and weakened sound, suddenly cutting off into silence. Horrible and wonderful silence. Looking down at his feet, John saw the woman had gone, and he looked up, searching-

"Doctor?" Rose's voice asked distantly, echoing through the room, harmonic layers that struck fear into both his hearts. John's skipped a beat as he turned to face her, dread sweeping through him.

She stood there, arms loosely by her side, palms facing outwards, eyes opened wide. Golden and glowing.

"Oh...Rose...no..." John whispered as the Doctor stepped towards her. Amy looked to Rory, who couldn't seem able to looks way from the golden light.

" Are you there? " The golden woman asked. Her lips shuddered, pained, eyes searching, and when she spoke, it was not the rough London accent he knew, it was laced with the tones of the strange, raggedy woman that was the TARDIS.  
>"It's so very dark in here." She breathed, scared. That was what made him speak, the instinct to help her taking over.<p>

"I'm here." He whispered on a shaking breath.

"I've been looking for a word." The lips slowly tilted upwards, a warm and loving smile laced with everlasting sadness. Still those golden eyes searched, burning through John. " A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now."

"What word?" The Doctor encouraged, fingers aching to hold her hand, lips burning with the memory of a past regeneration.

The Bad Wolf- not his Rose, not her at the moment- laughed, the sound like music.

"Alive." she said in wonder, " I'm alive!"

The Doctor drew a shuddering breath, and Amy clutched Rory's hand, hating the fear that was evident in both the Time Lords. What was happening?

"Alive isn't sad." The Doctor said, afraid of the response. He had to stop her, right now. He had to-

"It's sad when it's over." Bad Wolf mused, but the smile on Rose's lips widened, teeth showing. " I'll always be here."

John shuddered, stepping forwards involuntarily.

"Rose, stop. It'll kill you-!"

She glanced his way for a second, but she continued.

" But this is when we talked and now even that has come to an end." She turned back to the Doctor. " There's something I didn't get to say to you."

The Doctor almost choked on the word, caught somewhere between panic for Rose, and seeing the TARDIS stood there instead, dark haired, and tattered in her raggedy blue dress.

"Goodbye?" He didn't want that, he couldn't, not again, not another person-

"No," she breathed, her melodic voice echoing around the room.  
>" Oh, how we love you my Doctor. you burned up a sun to say goodbye, we are burning together to say...Hello."<p>

The gold glow in Roses eyes intensified as she smiled.

"That's the word I was searching for earlier, darling...Hello, Doctor..." She said through a sob. Tear tracks ran down Rose's cheeks, tailing patterns on her skin. "I'm so very , very glad I got to meet you."

The Doctor started forwards as the light suddenly vanished, and Rose dropped to the floor, eyes closed, lips pale and thin.

Reviews are much loved!

Konekoxsasaki


	14. Breaking Down

Authors Note- So, I struggled with this one. It's coming to a close, but I have plans for the interlude, entitled ' Fair warnings and a final chance' , as well as the entirety of the third and final sweet dreams, called 'Never Let Me Go.'

Guys, I have a new story out if you want to read it, entitled 'Breaking Barriers'. Until I receive some reviews I won't continue it, as I can't gauge whether or not people enjoy it. So please, feel free to read and review!

Disclaimer: Not mine. *sigh*

Bad Wolf. Again.

It set the Doctor's mind reeling to think of Rose like that again. Would it never end, he thought to himself as he attached two thick wires to one another. They jerked, an array of golden sparks flaring between them and he dropped them in disgust.

"What is it?!" He hissed , looking up to the console, through the glass flooring above him. "What is it about her that you feel you have to endanger her like that?!"

He tugged himself out of the harness, pulling himself free of the wires that seemed to cling to him for a moment, trying to hold him still- but then he was striding up the stairs, a wave of hot fury and indignation burning through him.

"You love her!" The Doctor slammed a hand down on the console, receiving an annoyed whine in response. He ignored that. "You love her but you go and do this to her-"

His voice suddenly cut off thickly, a hand fisting to cover his mouth. A sob stopped in his throat, a lump of bottled up fear.

"Oh, what have you done to her?" he whispered, leaning against the console heavily. "What have you done...?"

"Something up?"

He whirled around, his hand jerking to wipe at his eyes, the sting of salty tears fresh.

"Rose." He gasped at the young woman stood nervously on the top step.

She smiled.

"That's me."

The familiar lilt of her voice almost started his tantrum all over again.

He scanned her as he stepped closer. She was still a little pale from her earlier incident, but recovering quickly. Much too quickly for an ordinary human, but, he mused, his jaw tightening, she WASN'T an ordinary human anymore. She was changing.

Oh Rassilon, what had he done to her?

The guilt very nearly overwhelmed him as he remembered his earlier discovery. After Rose had dropped to the floor, he had been unable to move for a long minute, panicking, his hearts picking up speed, thundering out a drum beat in his ears. He'd never thought he'd say it, but thank God for John. He had taken charge, barking orders to Rory to help him get Rose down to the infirmary, taking her pulse, instructing Amy on how to steer the TARDIS into the Vortex, safe.

John and Rory has disappeared off down the corridor long before Amy came over and gave him a firm shake. That had jerked him back to reality and he was gone, running as fast as he could to the infirmary, where he had found Rose lain across the med table.

Panic had completely blanked his mind again when he saw the wires, the drip, everything. And then seeing John surveying the machinery in his hand, reading the data...he suddenly felt like they were finding her again, after the dreams. A bizarre sense of deja vu swept through him.

And then-

"You're finally moving then?" John had asked, glancing up, and placing the scanner down, the screen facing into the table, away from prying eyes. Rory looked over from where he was monitoring the flow from the IV.

John's words had snapped him back into reality, he had rushed over to check the screens himself, ignoring John's protests. He turned the scanner over and there it was, as clear as day on the little screen.

It was a relatively simple device, presenting an thermal image of her vital organs, and listing any and all abnormalities in her human system.

There were so many abnormalities. Blood pressure was off, too high. Her brain activity, for a human, was way off the scale, as though every part of her brain was being utilised. And her vital organs- they were changing. The scans went so far as to suggest-

John gazed, tight jawed at his fellow Time Lord, as the Doctor panicked mentally AGAIN.

Later, John's brown eyes had begged, flickering to an oblivious Rory. The Doctor stared at him, eyes wide and accusing.

He knew. He knew what was happening.

Later.

Oh, thought the Doctor, he was going to KILL John. Did Rose know? How could he even begin to explain?

'Oh yes Rose, you're slowing turning into an immortal time lord, joining me and your psychopathic ex in a cursed eternity. Oh, and it's all my fault. Sorry.'

Somehow he doubted that would work.

And now here she was, staring at him innocently, her eyes worried as he felt guilt bubble in the pit of his stomach.

"...Feeling better?" He asked her feebly. Coward.

She blinked, and then nodded with a smile that seemed a little strained. Her face was still pale, faint shadows lingering underneath her thickly made up eyes.

"..Yeah... John says I'm recovering really quickly from it. Something about having built up an immunity from having that in my head before."

Her words too seemed a little strained, and he ignored that, turning back to awkwardly press some buttons.

"...I'm glad." He replied and she grimaced, coming down the steps to sit in the captains chair.

An awkward silence ensued, both of them holding their tongues until, finally, Rose stood up with a huff.

"Hey, Doctor-" She said determinedly and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn. He searched her face for a clue as to her sudden act, but all evaluation was cut off by her warm lips crashing into his.

It wasn't a kiss that spoke of love, or anything quite as sappy as all that, but it sent the usual shivers up and down his spine. But, then beneath that, in the harshness of her teeth scraping against his bottom lip, in the force with which she tugged at his hair with her fingers, he sensed a desperation that sent a thrill through him.

"Rose..." He breathed as soon as she let him. "Rose, I.."

She pressed a finger to his lips, shutting him up with a fierce glare.

" I love you." She murmured, her voice hoarse, and he blinked, before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Love you too..." He muttered into her lips, though guilt gnawed at him. He had no right to love her, not after what he had done to her.

And she didn't even know.

He didn't even know, Rose thought with dismay, though his words sent chills of joy though her, they also increased her guilt. He loved her, and she couldn't even tell him. Not when she knew what it would do to him.

Authors Note- see the button? You know what to do! :)


	15. Repairs and More Warnings

**Oh wow. I am so sorry for taking so long... again. Long story short, I moved to the other side of the world, not that that excuses the length of this delay. **

**But! New chapter! The final one of Strangeness and Charm! Huzzah! I just want to thank you for everything, for all the support and reviews. I love you all, especially for your patience.**

**Enjoy! And please, review :)**

* * *

><p>"How's it going under there?"<p>

John's voice was muted in the dimly lit console room, his eyes unreadable as he offered the Doctor a small smile. The Time Lord in question had returned to his beloved tinkering, twisting wires into one another , his brows furrowed in concentration. Working, essentially so that he didn't have to think.

Rose had long since gone off to bed, shadows under her brown eyes, a wave of her hand dismissing his concerned, albeit somewhat awkwardly laid out offer that he join her.

He made a sort of humming noise absentmindedly as he pressed two wires together, causing the gentle rumble of the TARDIS to change frequency slightly. He cooed gently to her as he worked, only actually realising that John was stood waiting for an answer when the man in question leaned over, firmly tugging the strap of elastic holding his goggles in place, and releasing it with a ping and a sharp smack on the back of his head.

He tugged the goggles off, rubbing the back of his head sulkily.

"There was no need!" He grumbled, causing John to roll his eyes.

"Answer me then." He replied shortly, and the Doctor pulled a face.

"Just putting a firewall around the Matrix. Almost done." He didn't mean his tone to sound quite so...whiny and yet it came out exactly like that.

John smirked, a trace of cruelty simmering beneath the dark chocolate of his eyes, a reminder of the Dreamlord within.

"Aww..." He simpered mockingly, "are you going to make her talk again?"

The Doctor turned back to his wiring, face dark. He had had enough of this ,of it all ,quite frankly.

"...I can't."

"Oho." Snorted John, leaning against the railing of the stairs, ankles crossed over one another, arms folded, inspecting his nails in the very picture of self-assurance. Just hours ago- had it really been that short a time?!- he had been so tense, so aggressive... The doctor gritted his teeth, trying very much not to think about what could have happened in that time, that time with Rose, to make him so arrogant. "Why not? I probably could ..." He continued, his eyes positively sparkling with it now, that same smirk lighting his features, and making the Doctor's blood boil.

"Well actually, " The Doctor replied tersely, feeling very much like he was losing the battle, "you know as well as I that it's because the Time Lords discovered that if you take an eleventh-dimensional matrix and fold it into a mechanical then..."

John completely ignored him, very deliberately yawning, straightening and wandering over to the web of machinery, absentmindedly touching two wires together, causing them to spark alarmingly.

That about did it.

"Oi!" The Time Lord snapped impatiently. "Leave her alone."

"Sorry." He replied cheerfully, not meaning it a bit. Thus ensued a long and awkward silence, until he spoke again, softly, seriously.

" At the end, she was talking." The Doctors eyes flickered in his direction, interested despite the fact that he was angry, and scared and miserable and he just wanted Rose to be ok- he took a small breath to calm himself , listening as the faux Time Lord continued.

" She kept repeating something. Textbook enigmatic, she was." he mused, fingers tracing wiring delicately, thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving the mass.

This made him look over, that old instinctive curiosity, that very human urge to know warring with his dislike of conversation with John.

" What did she say?" The Doctor asked.

"The only water in the forest is the river." came the muted reply. "She said that we'd need to know that someday. It doesn't make sense, does it?" He finally looked up, into the Doctors eyes, the same curiosity that he felt was reflected in his clone's eyes.

"Not yet. You're right,though, " The Doctor conceded reluctantly, "...thats...enigmatic to a tee."

Staring at one another made the Doctor realise something. Beneath that annoying arrogance, there was something more. He was covering up, but the Doctor could see it. He could see how John still trembled ever so slightly, how his skin was still a shade too pale to be normal. His eyes were a little glassy too. Shock, thought the Doctor incredulously, and the question blurted out faster than he expected it to.

"... You OK?"

John looked at him in brief puzzlement, before shrugging nonchalantly.

"... Not really. I watched her die. I should be over all of that. I shouldn't feel bad that she died, why do I?"

The Doctor's blood boiled again at the nonchalance with which he mentioned the woman, his TARDIS. She had been absolutely amazing to meet, and yet John seemed to think she was worthless? How dare he?! But then he realised, John did feel bad, questioning why he mourned the loss of this woman.

"You're not the same man that killed all those Daleks. " The Doctor spoke quietly, almost inaudibly over the hum of the time ship. "Letting it get to you - you know what that's called?" he asked, looking to John who just stared, face unreadable. He continued regardless, his tone gentle. " Being alive. Best thing there is."

Johns jaw jumped for a second, an old warning sign.

" Being alive right now," The Doctor pressed, " that's all that counts.

" Don't get all sappy on me." John snapped, turning away and heading for the steps.

"Ah, yes. Well" The Doctor turned back to his wiring, speaking louder now, to be heard above, where John had begun to prowl around the console, a hand trailing across various devices and switches. " Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off. The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful. We could never really get the hang of restful, do you remember Midnight?"

John snorted.

"Yes I do, thank you-" he cut off abruptly, a small smirk lighting his features again. "So, Doctor. You say I've changed?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, well, yes, a fair bit. Why?"

The smirk grew.

"So have you, you know." The Doctor didn't speak, but John knew he was listening from the stillness below. He continued, voice deliberately taunting. "Because I remember Midnight. I remember the fear we felt, when that thing invaded our mind, when it took us over, made us parrot everything, I remember how hard it was trying to take control and calm those poor people down, I remember not knowing how to help them, how to save them. And I remember , most of all, the agony of realising we didn't even think to ask that hostess' name. Remember her, the one who saved us all by dying?"

Silence.

"Yes, that poor woman. Funny though, I remember swearing that she would be an example, that we would never again forget to ask for such a simple thing again."

"...What are you getting at?" The Doctor asked slowly.

"The TARDIS used a woman's body. What was her name?" John asked casually, triumphantly, knowing that the Doctor simply didn't have an answer. John tutted loudly in the dim lighting, and then suddenly, the Doctor was all movement, acting as though John hadn't just thrown the weight of the universe on his shoulders. He bounded up the steps, over to the console.

"Not the Eye then. What do you think, dear?" He asked his TARDIS, avoiding John's eye. " Where shall we take the kids this time?"

John's smirk widened.

"Look at you pair." He said, the lilting mocking tone returning, simmering beneath the surface. " It's always you and her, isn't it? Long after the rest of us have gone. A boy and his box, off to see the universe."

Relieved that he hadn't pressed the subject, though a little accusing voice in his head screamed 'coward' at him, the Doctor smiled.

"Well, you would know how it feels. But honestly, it's the best thing there is."

John reached out, twisting a dial slightly, his gaze sly.

" Better than her?"

Immediately, the Doctor froze, his gaze warning.

" Don't." He ordered.

" And why not?" Came the even retort. " 'Cos she's gonna be around the both of us for a long, long time." The reminder was subtle, but enough to twist the Doctors hearts painfully, another stab of guilt. " Either you prepare yourself for that," John warned softly. "Or I will happily take her off your hands."

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, his voice tired.

" John, don't threaten me, we've moved past this."

His features positively glowed in the light of the console, eyes gleaming, though not with the old madness. With a confidence that the Doctor could swear he had drained from him, for he felt powerless, weak and far, far out of his depth.

" Now who said that was a threat?" John asked softly, tone measured and even, and even more thrilling for it. " Not me. And it's not. It's a promise. You and Rose, you can have all the happiness you want. But you remember, every little mistake...I'm the one who will pick up the pieces. I'm the one who comforts her. And one more big mistake, she'll welcome me back with open arms. So tread lightly, spaceman."

That said, he left the console room slowly, sure of himself, in knowing that the Doctor was so very near breaking point already. oh this, John thought, was going to be so very, very, simple.


End file.
